The present invention is directed to the breeding of crops or plants to produce hybrids having increased vigor or other superior qualities arising from the cross breeding of genetically different male and female plants or crops. More particularly, the present invention is directed to crop or plant heterosis involving a female parent which is male sterile and a male parent which is male fertile and contains a herbicide resistant gene to produce hybrid seeds, plants and crops which are subjected to a non-selective herbicide in order to kill or eliminate all non-pure hybrids or plants that were not from crossing with the transgenic male parent.